


Solstice

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the longest night of the year. (A drabbble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent Calendar at LiveJournal's Castleland. Written in 2010.

Beckett and Castle leave the City at ungodly o’clock in the morning, before the sun has even started lightening the sky. Frequent refills of coffee and the car’s pathetic heater barely stave off the bitter December cold.

They find the victim’s sister in a tiny town in Upstate New York lightly dusted with snow. The lonely woman has the lead the pair need, and invites them to stay for the town’s annual solstice festival.

Clad in bulky wool coats, writer and detective attend the celebration. The crisp air smells of pine and a thousand candles turn back the winter darkness.


End file.
